


Weak Spot

by tyomawrites



Series: Karintervention [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I’m in love with the idea of Nasir having a little sister named Karin, who is only a year younger than him, who tries to make attempt on Spartacus’s life after Nasir does. And then also she threatens to rip Agron’s face off and cut his dick off if he hurts Nasir.</p><p>So basically this is an intervention from Karin (my representative in the Spartacus series)... A Karintervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly butchered timeline... okay very butchered timeline and I skip shitloads in this, and slightly AU-ish considering Nasir has a sister. Okay complete AU. No one I like shall die, I swear to god. Also, some of Agrons’ lines will be used by Donar at the start of the story.  
> I looked up the legal age of sexual consent in Germany because Donar's German, and I found out it was 14, so my character is older than 14, thank God, so no underaged penetrative sex will be mentioned at all.  
> Okay, okay... cool.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Weak Spot.  
> O/C: Karin (Nasir’s sister), Faizan - mentioned (canonical older brother- un named)  Warnings: The usual for Spartacus; blood & gore, sex, violence, foul language, nudity, attempted rape, n/c.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own any actors, characters, plot (main storyline) and script (Rebels lines) that is found in the TV series. I’m just playing with them. I only own Karin and the improved backstory she has with Nasir.

**Title: Weak Spot.**

**O/C: Karin (Nasir’s sister), Faizan - mentioned (canonical older brother- un named)  
Warnings: The usual for Spartacus; blood  & gore, sex, violence, foul language, nudity, attempted rape, n/c.**

 


	2. Test My Reality

He did not hear the quiet footsteps into his room, but he did hear the thump as the intruder accidentally walked into the furniture in the dark. He saw the glint of a blade in the moonlight as it’s wielder lunged at him with speed and accuracy, if not for his fast reflexes, the blade would be buried up to it’s hilt in his neck. Twisting the blade out off his attackers grip, Spartacus grabbed the wrist of his attacker and gave out a growl, slamming him into the wall. 

 

The sound, thudding of rushed footsteps and cries of warning, Crixus and Agron appeared in the doorway, Agron holding a candle for light as Crixus stepped forward.

 

“Another attempt?” He asked, somewhat in disbelief.

 

“Let go off me, fucking Thracian!” The attacker growled, struggling against Spartacus’s grip.

 

“Watch how you speak!” Agron growled, setting down the candle, and the others that he had also lit. “Spartacus has freed you from slavery and your Dominus, this is how you repay him, in attempt on his life?”

 

“I am here only because I wished for this collar around my neck to stay alongside my brother.”

 

“And who is your brother little man.” Agron narrowed his eyes at the figure.

 

“Little man? Look to who you speak, or are you blind as well as stupid!” The growl came, Spartacus, Crixus and Agron looked at the attacker in surprise, despite being so close Spartacus missed the fact that his attacker was, only a child, a girl, just finishing her adolescent years.

 

“Forgive me, I did not see who you were, or I would have been more gentle.” Spartacus apologized, attempt or no, it was not right to treat a woman badly.

 

“Gentle? That was hardly what I would call rough!” She hissed, baring her teeth at Crixus and Agron, as Spartacus released his grip from her arm.

 

“Karin! A-apologies, I hope I’m not interrupting something important? I was looking for my sister, and you have found her.” A familiar voice came. 

 

“Tiberious? He is your brother?” Agron raised his voice.

 

Karin rolled her eyes and looked at her brother. “Sorry.”

 

“Your sister has made attempt on Spartacus’s life, I assume she takes after you, Syrian.” Crixus said, taking her by the arm and all but manhandling her to the direction of her brother.

 

“I told you not to do that!” He growled at her.

 

“Should we train her?” Agron asked.

 

“Why? She’s just a child.” Crixus replied with empty tone.

 

“Well you,” He looked to Spartacus. “Are training her brother, and considering, she got much closer than he did, she could make a brilliant fighter.” Agron pointed out.

 

“I’ll have you know I am not a child! I am only a year younger than he!” She protested indignantly. “And he is not that young either!” She added.

 

“Oi, shut it!” Nasir growled, cuffing the back off her head.

 

“You believe that _she_ could make a brilliant fighter.” Crixus’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I suppose you’ll train her then, since this is your idea? What good would a girl like her do in battle?” 

 

“Enough for you to know there is a poisoned needle pointed at your neck because you had let your guard down for only a moment.” She hissed, holding the thin needle close to Crixus’s neck. “It pricks your skin, you die within a minute.” 

 

“Karin, behave!” Nasir pulled her away. “A-a-pologies, my sister does not take well to men who are strangers, nor does she like to see me associating with them.” He shot her a glare.

 

“I will train her.” Agron said softly, breaking the tense silence. “We start tomorrow morning, it is getting late, I do not appreciate the attempts being made on your life Spartacus, I will get no sleep by the end off it.” He stalked out off the room, Crixus following, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

 

Spartacus tilted his head and looked at the two off them fondly. “Best get some rest?” He asked, more of a command than a question.

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“You have eyes for Agron.” Karin said, sitting opposite her brother.

 

“And you for Spartacus.” Nasir retorted.

 

“Oh please brother, there are many other men here that I have eyes for, but none like you have for him, the blush that rests on your cheek when he is near, and the shiver that runs on your spine when you huddle together in intimate conversation.” She mocked.

 

“You mistake it for what it is not.” He said.

 

“I do not, it would do your heart well. For you to love him.” She said fondly. “He sets his eyes on you as well.”

 

“Do not give me hope where it is not needed Karin. Rest, I do not wish for them to regret in their decision to train you.”

 

“I did not earn my own title by resting and laying idle in the dark, you rest, I’ll be around, somewhere.” She said, disappearing into the shadows.

 

 


	3. Check If There's A Weak Spot

“Do you think fighting Roman fucks is a joke!” Agron taunted, striking at her.

 

“I don’t. think. this. is. funny!” She growled between strokes, stepping back to parry Agron’s blade. 

 

“I don’t think you find anything funny, fucking Syrian!” He growled back, striking harder. “You yourself said to Spartacus, you did not want to be treated gently, Romans would not be so lenient.” He scolded as she ducked under his blade.

 

“Those Roman shits could not fight to save a rats’ arse, let alone save their own cocks.” She spat. “The only fighters among them are from the House of Batiatus.” 

 

“House of -” Agron hit the ground with a thump as Karin hit him with the butt of her sword, in the chest. 

 

“Did you just get taken down by a girl? A child?” Crixus called out to Agron.

 

“NOT A CHILD!” Karin shouted. “Eat the sand, German fuck. I am no Roman.”

 

“No, I did not.” He hooked his leg around her ankle and pulled her to the ground by the hand, hitting her with the flat of his blade in the back.

 

Agron noticed her bracer around her wrist come undone and fall to the sand, there on her wrist was scaring, shaped into the mark of brotherhood. “The House of Batiatus. You were there. _How?_ ” His voice lowered to a rasp.

 

She lunged away from Agron, picking up her bracer and ran.

 

“Karin!” Nasir had lost concentration from his training and whipped around to watch his sister pull herself onto the roof off the house with ease and take off running on the roof.

 

“Agron, speak, where does she go?” Spartacus asked, ignoring the others who had also stopped their training.

 

“She’s from the House of Batiatus,” He shook his head slowly. “Spartacus, she is one of us. A Syrian, no doubt but one off us all the same.”

 

“My sister is a fighter.” Nasir snarled. “She’s survived her fate, fix what you’ve caused, I have no means in helping you.” He bared his teeth at Agron before turning away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Spartacus, have you seen Nasir’s sister?” Agron asked as he and Donar wandered past him, pausing in their conversation.

 

“Karin? No. She hasn’t been seen since she ran off after your training.” He replied, looking at Donars’ disappointed expression.

 

“Although if you ask Crixus or Rhaskos, you might find her? Have you spoken to Nasir?” He relented, pushing them in the right direction.

 

“No we haven’t. Gratitude my friend.” He clasped his arm gratefully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Donar didn’t get it? She was marvelous, murderous, and perfect. So why was she stuck here? His eyes followed her when she walked past him, he was distracted by her temper and fieriness. She could hold her own, with the backbone of iron, she bared her teeth at anyone, at everything. He wanted her, he wanted to hold her in his arms, keep her from any man who tried to have her.

 

He would have her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Karin, is that you?” Nasir asked, the creak of an unknown object, stirring him awake.

 

“I hate this place, from warrior to slave, now to rebel, now to watch you put yourself at risk off dying. I cannot lose you, you are the only family I have left. Nasir, I don’t want to see you fall.”

 

“I have seen you fight, one off the only reasons you are not like what I am, dominus used you for protection, now we shall use you as a weapon. Karin, injured or no, you are like a kitten, hissing and baring your teeth at any foe bigger than you. My little kitten.”

 

“And you are like a wild pup, doing the same, biting everything you get your hands on brother.” She retorted kindly. 

 

“Your eyes wander to Spartacus, you desire him, or no?” Nasir asked, Karin laughed, and sat down next to him in the dark, the moon casting a soft pale glow on both of them.

 

“No, I do not. But not the same can be said for you and Agron.” 

 

“Stop it with your ideas, I know where it is I am not wanted.” Nasir said, pulling her into his side, wrapping and arm around her tightly. “You’re safe now, no one will fight, so long as I can hold you safe again.” He assured.

 

 


	4. Cling On To Insanity

“You were a Gladiator once.” Spartacus said, leaning against the stone pillar, moonlight reflecting against the leather strap across his chest.

 

“I was, yes.”

 

“No longer?”

 

“I was sold into slavery, after countless nights off begging, following Nasir, I would not part with him.”

 

“He is your brother, I see why you wouldn’t.” Spartacus replied. “How old are you little one?”

 

“One shy of twenty.” Karin said, looking up at Spartacus defiantly from her seat against the pillar.

 

“You are young.” 

 

“That I am, but it does not mean I know the tortures of the world.” She hissed baring her teeth. “And I am not little.” 

 

“You bare teeth, but you would wish not to fight.” He noted.

 

“Defense mechanism, I learnt it at a young age, Nasir was the wild dog, I was the kitten of the family.”

 

“It seems you behave like a kitten fully around Agron and Crixus, and I as well. We do not mean any harm.”

 

“I know you do not. At least I think you don’t.... Agron and my brother, do you see their bond?” 

 

“He would do well for Agron, he could tame his recklessness.” Spartacus said.

 

“Knowing my brother, it would only fuel Agron’s possessive nature.”

 

“You can see that he’s possessive. It’s in his very eyes as he stares.”He said.

 

She narrowed her eyes at Spartacus at the notation.

 

“You do not trust him?” He pointed. 

 

“No, I do, but I worry for my brother all the same, he has been a body slave for many years, collar or no, he will be haunted by what he has been put through.” She tilted her head.

 

“You are wise for someone off your age, if you don’t mind to break words, how old were you when you became a gladiator?”

 

“I was only 13, when they decided to train me, Nasir would not fight, so he was forced to service cock by Glaber.” She snarled. “That Roman _shit!”_

 

“It would do well for you to grow close with Agron, Crixus, Mira and the others.” Spartacus suggested.

 

“I can trust Agron, for a German, and Crixus, even as a Gaul, God save me, but I do not trust her.” She looked at her feet.

 

“You remind me of Crixus by your words.” Spartacus sounded amused.

 

“God save me I find myself in comparison with a Gaul.” She muttered.

 

“And much like Agron when it comes to the matters of Gauls.” He said, with a half smile.

 

“You like to compare me to them?” She asked.

 

“I only speak words of what I see.” He said honestly.

 

“You hold my brother in high regard. Why?” 

 

“I see a strength within him. One that you carry.”

 

“Is that why you did not question Agron’s thoughts to train me?” She questioned.

 

“Agron, though does not seem so thoughtful, can see potential in anyone, to become a warrior.”

 

“Which is why he lays eyes on Nasir?” 

 

 “You do not approve of his choice?”

 

“I care about my brother.” 

 

“And who you you lay eyes on?”

 

“None of concern,” Donar flashed into her mind quickly, his smile reminded her of the calmness felt when rain fell from the sky. “There is nothing that matters more than Nasir’s life.”

 

“You would give up love for him?” He asked.

 

“I would give up my life for him.” She answered in defiance, eyes burning.

 

“He would not appreciate it.” Spartacus said knowingly.

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“If you think I’m letting you near her, you are wrong!” Nasir growled at Donar, the German had gone looking for Karin after rumors circulated of her training. Most of the rebels had in fact, but when she didn’t want to be found, Karin could disappear without a trace, it annoyed to him to no end, even he couldn’t find her once she slunk away to hide.

 

“I only wish to speak to her.” Donar said peacefully, arms out in surrender. “I wouldn’t hurt her, she is your sister, and a part on this cause, no harm would come to her.”  
  
“You only seek to win her affections, to get-”

 

“Nasir! Cease fucking tongue, he means no harm.” His sister approached from behind Donar, obviously just come from the roof, (finally reappearing from wherever she hid,) as the red dust on her bare feet suggested anything. She moved past Donar with ease, pulling his arms to his sides. “Go, find Agron.” She whispered, pulling away before giving him and encouraging push away from her and Donar.

 

“Donar?” She looked at him waiting an explanation. This wasn’t the first time since the rebels had invaded their villa that Donar has sought out her company, he always spoke to her despite the warnings spouted from Nasir, over protective fuck.

 

“I needed to tell you something important.” He said in hushed tones, gripping her wrist, pulling her out of the open corridor and into a room in the villa, closing the entrance with the large cloth that served as a door. “Rhaskos and his men have taken an interest in you. I fear they will not leave you alone.” He warned, looking at her with worried eyes.

 

“Why not speak to Spartacus, Agron and Crixus about this?” She asked him, eyes flitting down to look at his hand, fingers curled around her wrist. “They would do to know your concerns.”

 

He shook his head. “They have much on their minds, I fear they would just keep you away from everyone was that to happen ... and I would not wish for you to be separated from anyone, or from me.”

 

“Donar, they would be fools to keep me isolated from anyone, Nasir would not stand for it, neither would I. And I do not wish to be separated from you either.” She looked up at him, their gazes met, small smiles gracing their lips. 

 

He pulled her close, communicating without words, arms wrapping around her, chin resting on the top of her head. “I would slay all that would attempt to rest you from my arms.” He pulled away, looking at her promisingly.

 

“As would I...” She let him run his hands down the length of her arms, taking her hands in his own, bringing them up to press a kiss to her knuckles. She let him hold her hand as they moved to leave the room and join the others on the sands outside the villa.

 

When both her and Donar arrived, they took in the sights; Agron and Nasir cosy in each others company, Spartacus conversing with Crixus, Mira and Chadara arguing, voices pitched like cats yowls, Rhaskos and his men grouped in the corner separate from anyone else conversing amongst each other.

 

Spartacus spotted them first, raising a hand in greeting, Crixus noticing soon after. They made their way to join the two leaders, keeping close together.

 

“The kitten has reappeared!” Spartacus said in jest, laughing when Karin hissed at the use of the pet reference. Donar laughed along with him and Crixus, hand resting on the small of her back. 

 

“Despite what my brother thinks, I cannot hide forever.” She chuckled.

 

“No one can.” Crixus commented.

 

“You underestimate me.” She let a smirk grace her features. “I would say not to, but I would not sway your decision.” 

 

Donar smiled down at her with a grin plastered on his face. 

 

Crixus and Spartacus glanced between each other at the affection between Karin and Donar. They gave each other knowing smiles, shoulders shaking at the quiet chuckles that reminded the other two that they were still there. Karin was as taken with Donar, as he was with her. It was no secret Donar had his attention captured by her. It was hard to say about Karin at times, she would snap at anyone, including him.

 

“I see you...” Spartacus gestured at both of them when he trailed off. 

 

Karin blushed when Donar pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her waist, her small frame fitting against his taller frame perfectly.

 

“I trust you know what you’re doing? Donar, Karin?” Spartacus looked toward them fondly.

 

“Yes...” They smiled at each other. “We do.”

 

“Then I will see that Nasir would be kept unawares until circumstances precede it?”

 

“We are to move out in search of Naevia later this day, under the cover of darkness, we will set up an ambush. You would do well to sit in our meetings.” Spartacus said, Crixus gave a nod to him, looking distraught.

 

“You will find her.” Karin said suddenly. “You love her and love can overcome the most painful of hardships.” Crixus expression lightened, tension easing. 

 

“Gratitude.” He replied.

 

 

 


	5. And Hope The War Will Ease Up

“Are you possessed? By the Gods you are so stupid.” Karin shouted, shoving Nasir straight into Agron. Agron steadied her brother, hands resting on his shoulders. 

 

“It was not my fault!” Nasir protested.

 

“No, you listened to foolishness from this fuck.” She made a rude gesture towards Agron, before shoving past them angrily. 

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Nasir called after her.

 

“To tell Crixus his heart still lives.” She turned to look at Nasir in disappointment. “Had it been someone else, had it been me? You would not have done so Nasir-The brother I know, would not rip a man’s heart from chest and bring him to ruin.”

 

Karin left them behind her, seeking out Crixus, she approached him, grasping his arm to catch his attention. He looked at her sadly, her words echoing through the silence that settled around them.

 

“Naevia lives.” She said softly.

 

“How do you come by this?” Crixus asked desperately.

 

“They spoke of secrets, I pressed the matter, the man that spoke of Naevia spoke of her sent to the mines, not her death.” She told him. “Agron would not have you grasp Naevia in your arms.”

 

“Agron... He knows nothing of a love.” Crixus answered.

 

“I will stand by you, in your search for Naevia.” She promised.

 

“Gratitude, you have done much to aid me.” He thanked.

 

“It was nothing but what I would do if I had lost Nasir...” Crixus nodded, before eyes turning to Agron and Nasir, walking together to the centre of the villa.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“I take it you will follow Crixus to the mines.” Donar said, it wasn’t a question, he knew, she was going, he knew she’d follow Crixus.

 

“You know I must go Donar.” She muttered, sitting against the wall, arms crossed over her knees. Donar was in the doorway to her room in the villa, looking down at her from there. He was to move to Vesuvius with Agron.

 

“I do not want you to go to the mines.” 

 

Karin nonchalantly let the back of her head rest against the wall as she met his gaze, as if his concern did not bother her.

 

“You should trust me,” She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “I will come back to you, I promise, I will lay in your arms again.” 

 

“I cannot. I will not allow you to leave my arms.” He was kneeling in front of her, hand cupping her cheek, thumb rubbing over her cheekbones.

 

“Donar, please.” She flinched away from his hand. 

 

He pulled back, surprised, she never shied away from his affections. He stood, lifting her up by the waist, surprising her, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. She clung onto him, pressed against his chest. Donar pressed her against the wall, holding her around the waist with one arm, the other planted on the wall next to her head.

 

“Don’t leave.” He murmured. “Don’t leave me in this world, I would challenge the Gods themselves if they attempt to keep you from me.” Forehead resting against hers. 

 

“I will return. I swear it on the Gods,” She promised. “I will come back to you, I will stay in your arms and by your side.” She let her arms slide down to his lower back, resting just above his arse. She leaned into the embrace, head tucked into the crook between his shoulder and next.

 

He pressed open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder, holding her close. 

 

“Donar we are to move to-” Agron paused in the doorway looking at the two embraced. Karin lifted her head of Donar’s shoulder, glaring at the other German in absolute annoyance. 

 

“Apologies.” He backed out of the room, leaving them there.

 

They looked at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

 

“I would have you, when you return to my side at Vesuvius...” He smiled at her, eyes twinkling slightly.

 

“I will return,” Smiling back at Donar, Karin, pressed a kiss to his cheek. “And you can have me.”

 

 

 


	6. Try And Make It Look Like It's All Somehow Getting Better

“Are you going to send her to deal with that fuck?” Karin asked, next to Spartacus and Crixus, the wagon jolting at the rocky ground.

 

“Yes.” Spartacus looked at her from the corner of his eye. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Shouldn’t you send someone more.... capable?” 

 

“You truly are like Agron in all regard.” He commented. “And what, you would go in her place?” He suggested in jest.

 

Actually judging the look on her face, his expression darkened realizing her intent. 

 

“To keep her from injury, yes I would.” She nodded, turning to look at him completely.

 

“No. Your brother will have my head.” Spartacus protested. Karin hissed before answering him. “Nasir should hold no sway with your decision. This is my choice.” She hissed, insulted.

 

“Very well then.”

 

The wagon slowed to a stop, Nasir pulled open the door to the wagon, hissing in disguise. Rhaskos, following his instructions bringing the rest of the rebel out to present to the fat fuck waiting for inspection. 

 

The situation was spiraling away from the original plan. The man was questioning Nasir at such a fast past, making him twist over his own words. Mira was about to step forward when Karin purposely tripped and fell out of line, capturing the mans attention. 

 

“Should I be presented at this moment?” She asked, voice a completely different tone to what Spartacus and the other rebels heard from her. Eyelids batting coyly as she looked through them innocently, she held herself differently, head lowered, hands clasped together in front of her.

 

Nasir stood shocked for a moment before answering hesitantly. “Ah yes and offer, an apology for the delay.” He said, turning to his sister, glowering slightly.

 

“Yes...” He drew out the ‘s’, “She will do nicely.” He smirked.

 

Karin shifted uncomfortably. If he tried touching her, she would sever head from fucking shoulders and cock from body. She followed obediently, into a disgusting, shabby wooden room, glaring daggers at the man with his back turn. He pushed her towards the table roughly, ripping off the unruly dress covering her body, she noticed a sheath, dagger on his person. She lunged at the opportunity, unsheathing the dagger, moving it forcefully next to his cock, blade pressed against skin. 

 

“Break words or find yourself absent tongue.” She growled, pressing the knife harder against his cock. “A woman with dark skin, the mark of her domina upon her back, hair down to her chin.” She remembered Crixus’ description of Naevia. “A woman you would have ill treated and had your fucking way.”

 

The man resembled a bumbling deer that had awaken a wolf, mumbling under his breath. 

 

“Speak! Or find yourself absent tongue!” She repeated her threat. The man responded quickly enough.

 

“I k-now the woman you speak off....- Sent to dig the east wing of the mines.” He pleaded desperately.

 

He reacted to her momentary lapse of judgement, back handing her across the face, she growled in utter anger, using the dagger to slash at his arm. She stabbed him, over and over again slashing at his neck.

 

She ripped the map off his desk, adjusting her dress around her neck, securing it before rushing out, Spartacus spotting her through the chaos. “Where is Naevia?” Crixus asked as Spartacus grabbed her arm.

 

“East wing of the mines, she should be digging there.” She passed Crixus the map.

 

Spartacus looked at her with a praise of high regard. “You did well.”

 

She laughed. “I did what I could for his love.” 

 

“An honorable trait. Let us find Naevia.” Spartacus pulled her along after Crixus, Nasir and Rhaskos, still holding onto her arm. They ran slipping in the mud of the mines, following the shouts of the rebels. They came across slave after slave, each one leaving Crixus disappointed.

 

“You will find her brother.” Spartacus offered encouragement.

 

They’d finally come across Naevia, Crixus bringing her into his arms, voice swamped with sobs and happiness. She flinched slightly at the touch of his hands, but when she realized it was Crixus, she relaxed, fitting perfectly in his arms.

 

“Now... we have to go.” Rhaskos warned peering into the tunnel they’d just passed, the thudding sound of guards footsteps warning them of approaching danger. 

 

Crixus pulled Naevia to her feet, following the others leaving the mines through the tunnels. 

 

She followed behind them, mind wandering back to Donar. They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered. She laughed at the idea internally, slipping over rocks but she managed to keep her feet. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They had to leave them. Crixus, Rhaskos and a rebel who she’d never learnt his name. Captured by the Romans, Crixus again separated from Naevia, him wrest from her arms.

 

They hid in the woods, covered by leaves and dirt smeared on their faces. They hid like cowards, she hated it of course, but the Romans scoured these woods, badly, missing them hidden under logs.

 

Naevia was shaking under her log, Karin noticed, so did Mira. She was going to bolt, and the Romans hadn’t left yet. 

 

Spartacus watched as they both tried to calm her down and stop her from shaking, their attempts were fruitless, Naevia screamed and ran, her scream attracted the Romans, causing them to turn to the now running rebels.

 

Karin seized as sword from the a Roman soldier, yanking it out of his hands, stabbing him with his own sword. 

 

She spun round, losing sight of her brother, Mira and Naevia. She saw Spartacus from the corner of her eye and her eyes widened when she saw her brother falling to the ground, Spartacus killing the Roman that had stabbed him.

 

“Nasir!” She screamed his name, drawing the remaining Roman soldiers attentions towards her . They charged at her, Spartacus occupied with watching over Nasir, lifting him up and reassuring him. She could feel the blood pounding in her head, glaring at the romans with the same defiance she gave to Spartacus and the other rebel leaders.

 

“Suck cock Roman fucks!” She shouted arrogantly, swinging the sword in her hands threateningly.

 

“Karin! We must go!” Spartacus called out the her. Her head snapped to look at him desperately, there was no way she would leave with them alive, they could follow them and they’d kill them. 

 

“I can’t let them follow you! Go!” She ducked down to pick up a piece of branch next to her foot, lobbing it at a Roman soldier before running off in the opposite direction of Spartacus and the others. She ran, feet slipping out from beneath her, the mud on the ground making her fall, hitting her head against a root protruding from the ground, dazing her.

 

The Romans surrounded her, looking down at her with smirks on their faces. She glared up at them, crossing her arms. One knelt down next to her. 

 

“What’s a girl like you, fighting with Spartacus and those brutes?” He ask, stroking her face, before standing again as two others hoisted her by her arms so that he could look at her face properly.

 

“Suck cock!” She spat, head butting him, his head snapping back from impact. He looked back at her, gingerly touching his nose, bringing back his fingers, stained with blood. 

 

His face twisted in disgust before he back handed her, her head sapping to the side, falling into another soldier. They jeered at her, laughing when they shoved her around the group.

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Spartacus had sealed Nasir’s wound with fire, they were stationary for the moment, Nasir refused to leave without his sister, Mira and Naevia were reluctant to leave her after what she’d done for them, so they stayed. Spartacus kept himself alert, looking out for any movement. He had a gut feeling that things were going to become very bad, very fast if they could not find Karin before they moved to Vesuvius, especially with Donar and Nasir. 

 

Nasir was now conscious, but he was still weak and unable to stand. Mira and Naevia were supporting him between them when they decided to move him from the water to somewhere safer, hidden by some trees and closer to Agrons camp near Vesuvius, but still open enough to run if something happened and took them by surprise.

 

“Vesuvius.” Spartacus gasped, Nasir was supported between Mira and Naevia.

 

“How far?” Mira asked.

 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Karin?” Naevia asked.

 

There was an audible snap and Spartacus looked ahead, eyes traveling from left to right, surveying their surroundings. He stood, sword drawn, inching towards them when Agron burst through the trees from behind, Donar and other rebels following behind them from Vesuvius. Agron clasped Spartacus’ shoulder gratefully before falling to his knees in front of Nasir, cupping his cheek.

 

Donar scanned the group of rebels, looking for Karin among the others, when he couldn’t find her, he looked at Spartacus distraught, expression changing slowly as his eyes focused on something behind Spartacus. Others turned, noticing the distraction.

 

Staggering into the open clearing from the direction of the mines, bruised and bloodied, was Karin, arm clutched at her side, a grin plastered on her face as she dragged herself on her feet towards Donar, who ran forward to embrace her. Donar lifted her up by her waist, pulling her against his chest. She wrapped her legs around him, arms wrapping around his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“You have returned to my arms.”He whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek, holding her flush against his chest.

 

“But the others...” He brought a finger to her lips, shushing her.

 

“You are here,” She smiled, eyes half closed. “That is all I want”

 


	7. Cause I Know How To Play it Pretty Good Against The Measure

 

 

 

Donar had run ahead with Fulco and Lydon to scout the base of Vesuvius. 

 

A rebel, name unknown to her, practically carried Karin towards the base of Vesuvius, she was weak, from exhaustion and the beating the Romans gave her for shouting profanities at them when they’d captured her. She wanted to walk alongside Nasir, rested in a stretcher carried by two others. But he told her she needed rest, to not worry over him, that he would be fine.

 

They returned as Spartacus broke words with Agron, assuring him that his actions were not of fault.

 

“We found something.” Donar puffed, brow furrowing at Karin before turning to lead Spartacus to his findings.

 

Spartacus walked ahead, following Donar as they approached what looked like an abandoned temple ruins at the base of the mountain. “Finally, Gods show fucking favour.” Agron remarked, gazing at the ruins. 

 

“But see to what extent.” Spartacus warned, an air of mistrust surrounding them.

 

The others were weary to approach the temple ruins, to them it looked like a tomb.

 

Spartacus led Agron and Donar into the ruins while other rebels following a good distance behind them, Karin now walking on her own following behind Spartacus, Agron and Donar encouraging the other rebels to move. They refused, and stood outside the temple ruins, gazing wearily at their surroundings for a moment before following when few glanced back towards the forest they had gone through moments ago.

 

Spartacus surveyed the wreckage inside the temple, destruction evident in its wake.

 

“A roof over our heads.” Agron said in disbelieving wonder, eyes washing over the roof. “Mostly.” He grinned at Spartacus.

 

Spartacus smiled. “We should take rest.” He turned to Agron. “Consider future.”

 

“Who are you, in my fucking temple?!” A man growled, arrow drawn on his bow, aimed directly at Spartacus.

 

The rebels surrounded him with ease, Donar glancing uncertainly at Agron.

 

“So the Gods finally fuck me to the afterlife.” He observed Spartacus, awaiting reaction.“Care to join me?” He drew back his arrow further, threatening them.

 

“We seek only shelter.” Spartacus answered, lowering sword. ”Nothing more.”

 

“Spartacus!” Donar called in warning.

 

“You are Spartacus?” The man asked.

 

“I am.” 

 

“Then I mistake fucking for blessing!” The man crowed, lowering bow with good intent, laughing.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“This temple has remained absent worship for many years, it does not offer much in the way of comforts, but I would share what I have.” The man uncapped a casket of drink, offering it to Spartacus.

 

“Gratitude.” He reached for the casket, stopped by Agrons hand.

 

“You would trust wine and words from a Roman shit?” He asked, eyes glancing towards him.

 

“And what are you? A Gaul from your lack of manners.” He insulted. 

 

Agron felt offended. He was no Gaul.

 

“I am no fucking Gaul.” He moved only a step, Spartacus’ arm out in warning. “I am Agron, from the lands East of the Rhine.

 

“And I am Lucius, Roman of the Caelian clan, a pleasure to make fucking acquaintance.” Lucius said in response, nonchalantly drinking the wine straight from it’s casket.

 

“Why are you here Lucius?” Spartacus asked.

 

“I did have more esteemed lodgings once.” Lucius told. “A villa... and horses, a family struck from this world by Sulla’s black heart.

 

“Sulla?” Agron questioned.

 

“He too was a Roman,” Lucius cried. “Yet marched upon his own people, punishing any who dared to defy him.”

 

“Your eyes seemed to brighten when you heard my name.” Spartacus wondered, looking to Lucius for an answer. “Unexpected from a Roman.”

 

“Ones I held to heart, slaughtered by the same. They stand no kin to me now.” He declared. “And here, the man who would make them suffer, I would gladly call a brother.” He held his hand out in offering.

 

Spartacus clasped his hand with equal regard, smiling.

 

“You could not have made speech _before_ swaying the last of the wine?” Agron asked, smirking.

 

Lucius laughter made him smile. 

 

“If I had known you would be for this temple, I would have stocked it to the fucking rafters!” He announced.

 

“I thought the lot of you fallen.” He added, mood turning somber. “In the mines of Lucania.”

 

“Where have you heard such tales?” Spartacus asked, seriousness returning to the hour.

 

“The streets of Neapolis, frequented for trading. The city is a fire with news of your defeat, the only survivors to be executed at Verenious’ fucking games!”

 

“Survivors?” Agron asked in surprise.

 

“Do you have names?”

 

“I only know three stand for the sands.” He replied. “And one, as by word marked, the Undefeated Gaul.”

 

“Crixus.” Spartacus turned, Naevia stood with hope written across her face. “He yet lives.”

 

“Only to see sun break dawn once more.” Lucius replied sadly. “Games come to an end when it sets... As do the lives of your men.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Let the others rest before we consider future, and let us tend to Nasir’s wound.” Spartacus ordered, looking over the crowd of rebels.

 

“What about Karin? I hear she had distracted the Romans from hunting you down?” Agron asked.

 

“She lost consciousness minutes ago.” Donar answered, walking up the steps to the pair. “She gained multiple bruises and wounds from the Romans.”

 

“And why are you not with her?” Spartacus asked him. 

 

“I will return by her side, I would speak to you before.” Donar looked toward him for confirmation, he motioned to Agron to see to Nasir, leaving them some privacy.

 

“Speak your thoughts, what bothers you, my friend?” Spartacus clapped an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

 

“I would not have Karin come with us to the arena.” 

 

Spartacus drew his hand back. “It is her choice, I doubt she would let you tell her what to do.” He tilted his head.

 

“I only ask for her safety, she is already hurt from the Romans who’d captured her, I do not wish for her to be brought to harm.” He pleaded. 

 

Spartacus nodded. “I will see what I can do.” Donar smiled in relief, giving a nod of acknowledgment to Spartacus before leaving to return to Karin’s side.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Karin woke to Donar nuzzling into her stomach. Low fires burning, leaving an orange glow to the wall of the temple in the night... or was it early morning? She’d been changed out of the thin dress she wore at the mines to trousers, boots, a pteruges, thin tunic and leather pauldrons (that were laying further away from the furs they lay on. She curled in on herself, bruises aching and limbs stiff before moving to stretch out. 

 

Donar let her stretch herself out slowly, shifting out of the way as her arm moved closer to his face. Karin shuffled downwards on their furs looking Donar in the eyes, leaning closer to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. He chuckled, tickling her, mindful of the bruises on her ribs. She let him pull her by her waist flush against him, hands wandering down her back, squeezing her arse slightly, kissing her with teeth and tongue.

 

Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging lightly holding him close. He pressed his hips against her, making his arousal known to Karin.

 

Karin twisted, pulling him on top of her roughly, running her hands down from his hair to his belt and subligaria, undoing and removing them quickly, fondling his cock. Donar gasped pulling away from the kiss and looking down at Karin, tongue swiping over his bottom lip, hands fiddling with the ties on her trousers, pulling them down her legs. She kicked them off, pushing them aside, freezing when she noticed Agron standing in the ruined doorway, mouth open in surprise, staring at the couple. 

 

Donar and her separated, pulling the furs to cover their decency, Agron biting back a laugh.

 

Agron’s eyes flashed with amusement, eyes laughing at the German laying on the furs they had spread out. “Spartacus wishes to have you both present for discussion.” He sputtered, before turning and running away from them.

 

Karin groaned. She sat up, reaching for her trousers. Donar pouted slightly before reaching for his subligaria and belt. They got dressed, exchanging another kiss before leaving their tent in search for Spartacus.

 

Karin was frustrated. Her feelings for Donar went beyond lust and simple affections. She would give up everything for Nasir’s happiness, let him have a happy life if she was meant to suffer, but she would never give up Donar, not now, not when she’d found someone who wasn’t Nasir that made her feel whole again. He was the missing piece to her life and she was finally happy with herself.

 

Donar intertwined his fingers with hers, giving her an encouraging glance. He nuzzled her neck before they wandered towards where Spartacus and Agron were, discussing the plans to make attempt on the Arena.

 

“We serve to send a message of our own to the Romans. To ignite fires within yet sleeping hearts. The plan is that we destroy the columns the arena stands on, we burn them, use the distraction, and rescue Crixus and Rhaskos from the arena.” Spartacus commanded. 

 

“And how can I help?” Karin asked enthusiastically, wincing as Mira prodded a bruise without warning.

 

“Karin... you will not be coming with us.” Spartacus broke the news to her, awaiting her reaction. 

 

“What do you mean? I’m going with you,” She turned to look to Donar. “I’m going with you.” She insisted. “I promised I’d help return Naevia to Crixus’ arms. I can’t stay here and do nothing!” 

 

“Where are we going?” Nasir’s voice joined the group.

 

 Agron turned, grin plastered on his face in obvious amusement. “Nasir.” He leaned to press a kiss on Nasirs lips intimately, taking him by surprise.

 

“Give me a sword. I would fight.” He asked, staring at Spartacus.

 

“I would have you rest a while longer.” He replied.

 

Agron smiled. Hand cupping Nasirs cheek he said: “This time you stay.. and I go.” He promised, Nasir smiling back.

 

After a few moments, Spartacus broke the silence. “We must move.” Karin moved to follow behind Donar, but stopped when he turned around.  

 

“You have to stay here, and rest.” Donar told her. “We will return successful with Crixus and any others who survived.” 

 

“I would not have you leave my side as I foolishly have done to you.” She pleaded. “Let me go with you.”

 

“No.” He said firmly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. Looking into her eyes, searching for a promise when he pulled away. “You need to stay safe, it would put my heart at ease.”

 

She sighed, defeated, nodding to him. “Come back alive.” She smiled fondly.

 

“I will.” He took one last glance at her before following Spartacus.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	8. Everyone Started Out A Little Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make this obvious if it wasn't; Karin is bi-polar, one minute she's shy and timid and broken, another minute she's a bloodthirsty maniac.

Nasir lay next to his sister, she was curled into a ball, hands fisting the furs on Donars side. He heard the cheering and commotion outside in the courtyard of the temple. He pulled himself to his feet, glancing down at Karin before making his way out towards it, to greet himself with the sight off Spartacus and the men returning from the arena of Capua.

 

“The arena is burnt to fucking ground, with many Romans among the ashes!” Agron announced, raising a fist in the air. 

 

Chadara moved to the front of the crowd. “What off Rhaskos?”

 

“He fell as all men should.” Donar answered. “With sword in hand and blood upon his thoughts.” Agron added.

 

“You suffered no wound.” Nasir called to Agron. The German turned, smiling widely. 

 

“The Gods favor me little man.” He smiled at Nasir.

 

“Call me that again, and they shall turn from you.” Nasir jested, pulling him into an embrace, Agron initiating a kiss between them.

 

They broke apart all smiles. Nasirs smiled turned downwards to a frown for a moment, Agron cupping his cheek in concern.

 

“What?” He asked. “What is it?”

 

“Donar must be by my sisters side before she wakes.”

 

Donar sat on the steps of the temple, regaling the tale of the arena falling to the other rebels.

 

Agron and Nasir approached him. Agron excusing him from the tale and pulling him away. “See to your girl Donar! Or have you forgotten her so easily?” He growled, reminding him about Karin.

 

He bit his lip, head perking up, eyes searching the faces of the rebels in the courtyard.

 

“She is asleep.” Nasir added, pointing in the direction to go.

 

Donar nodded, moving past them quickly, almost breaking into a run. 

 

He reached Karin, falling to his knees beside her. 

 

“Karin...” He pulled her into his lap, cradling her face in his hands. She smiled up at him, eyes red, yet twinkling up at him.

 

“You returned to my side.” She whispered sitting up, straddling his lap, pulling him into a rough kiss.

 

“As I promised.” He panted as they broke apart. 

 

She locked her legs around his waist pulling herself as close as she could to him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. He pulled them both to the ground, engrossed in a kiss. “I would not have you from my side.” He promised, whispering into her ear. “It pains my heart greatly so when we are apart. I would have you stand by me until the end of all days.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nasir was troubled, despite the return of Spartacus and his men, with Crixus and two others unknown to him. The subject of his sister and Donar frustrated him to no ends. Donar was know for being singleminded. Agron had calmed him, assured him that his sister was safe in his arms. He wondered what Faizan would have done had he been here to witness Donar and Karin’s relationship.

 

Agron had encircled his arms around his waist, but he couldn’t concentrate. The thought was bugging him. No matter what he tried. He couldn’t help himself, he was her older brother. He would always care for her.

 

“What thoughts weigh heavy on your mind?” Agron asked him, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder, bringing him out of his musing.

 

 “I worry for Karin. I know Donar is not going to lay hand on her, but I worry all the same.” He confessed, offering more of his neck to Agron to assault with his teeth.

 

“You are her brother. Of course you worry.” He answered between soft kisses.

 

“I pray to the Gods, nothing disturbs her happiness.” Nasir said solemnly, leaning into Agron for comfort.


	9. But We Learn Pretty Quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darling I'm a sucker for cliff hangers :)

“She felt like she had no place amongst us, she moved to secure one elsewhere.” Mira answered, gazing down at Nasirs bowed head.

 

Karin stood behind Nasir, glaring at Chadara’s body. She took a step back, gritting her teeth. She never liked Chadara, she was a thorn in her side for the years she’d stayed at the villa, she made her life a misery. She was glad she was dead, and by Miras hand, if not, she would have done it herself.

 

Her head snapped up when she noticed the silence that settled over the scene. The rebels, Gannicus and Nasir included looking at her in shock.

 

“Did I say that?” She wondered.

 

“Karin! The past where it happened, the past.” Nasir snarled angrily. She hissed at him, glaring back at him. 

 

“She ruined us!” She shouted at him. “Or have you forgotten?”

 

She stormed off, leaving the rebels confused, staring after her confused.

 

“Should we be worried?” Agron asked. Looking from Spartacus to Nasir, to Karin’s retreating back.

 

“Old grudges weigh on her heart. She is foolish and stubborn.” Nasir remarked, glaring after his sister.

 

“Should I?” Donar asked awkwardly moving to follow her. 

 

“If you believe you can knock sense into her?” He snarked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“You liberated your own kin, what off the men of Galia?” Spartacus asked disbelief.

 

“I would not have our ranks filled with fucking Gauls.” Agron growled.

 

Spartacus shook his head.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Any sign of Karin since more of my kin joined our ranks?” Donar asked Nasir, eyes red and bloodshot. He spent all hours awake at night, worrying over her. She had not return, through dangerous weather and signs of Romans passing the roads. 

 

He was unkempt and tired, looking at his with desperate eyes. He constantly worried about her leaving his side, and fought with his own thoughts, unable to see her leave his side.

 

“No sign. Has she not returned to your bed?” He asked him. 

 

Donar shook his head, turning to look at the wall separating them from the beyond.”I would seek out Spartacus, to ask, if I could go search for her.” He blinked back the blurriness in his eyes, wiping his hand across his eyes, tears spread on the back of his hand.

 

“He is with Oenomaus, in the temple.” He answered. 

 

“Gratitude.” He clapped his hand on Nasirs shoulder.

 

He moved in search of Spartacus, running up the steps of the temple. Moving quickly through the other rebels.

 

“Spartacus? I would break words.”

 

“As would I.” Spartacus replied.

 

“I would assemble a search party for Karin.” 

 

Donar was worried. He’d finally met his heart and now he’d lost her. And he meant that he literally _lost_ her. She was no where to be found near the temple, and during the hunting trips there was no sign of her through the entire time. 

 

It was a painful thing, love, it could burn when it it was at it’s high and at it’s low it could disappear completely. They would argue, blame each other for actions caused by those they did not care about, spouting careless, fiery words at each other until one banned another from returning to their bed for the night. She had left mostly, insulting him and what he’d done out of anger and frustration before apologizing and leaving. Was that not love, though? Destroying the one person that really mattered, that’s all love really was. Like a beautiful demolition taking place in front of the eyes of the creator

 

“Brother, we’ve been searching during our hunts, we should have found her by now.” 

 

“We should have... Why haven’t we?”

 

 

 


	10. How To Fake It For The Game

 

 

Okay, it wasn’t supposed to go like this.

 

She’d left, she’d only intended to leave for a few hours, maybe one night at most, not spend three days away from the group. She did not expect to find a small Roman wagon, with Roman soldiers surrounding it. She also did not expect she’d attempt to save the slaves inside the wagon.

 

Slaughtering the first two soldiers was easy, but as she crept closer to the wagon, the air grew silent, even more so when she was about to open the door to the wagon. She paused listening intently for only five-seconds when someone had grabbed her by the hair, pulling her away from the wagon door.

 

The person, who’d pulled her hair let out a laugh when he did so, yanking her to the ground forcefully. She turned her head to see Glaber. Why he was out there? She didn’t know. But he was smirking, knowingly, looking down at her like she was a piece of dirt on his boot. She didn’t like the grin that graced his features when he pulled her back up to her feet, pulling her across the mud and dirt of the ground.

 

“Tell me Syrian.” He drawled. How did he know she was Syrian? She felt her stomach twist into knots, no one knew she was Syrian part from the rebels and Nasir, it should have been impossible to tell the difference from their skin from someone who’d just been working in the sun. “Where are the rebels hiding?” He asked.

 

She shook her head defiantly, hissing at him.

 

“It does not matter whether you will tell me or not.” He laughs. “Tomorrow I am to make trade with Spartacus, weapons, for his life. But he does not know that.” Glaber grinned, pulling her face close to his by her hair. He leaned to whisper in her ear. “Maybe he would be eager to make trade if he saw a rebel by my side, under my heel again.” He pulled away, sinister smirk gracing his features, pulling her to the side of the wagon.

 

Whoever had decided that it was a good thing, that being used as a whore was a good thing. Coin and pleasure? Would a whore be huddled together with another in intimate conversation? She growled in pain, snapping out of her reflection for a moment as the pain began to be more than a dull ache. From dullness to a raging fire, searing her. Fire was a cruel thing, uncontrollable, it held no master, would not answer to anyone once set free. It could cause destruction and chaos and take away lives. But it could also be used to start new life, as a Phoenix that would rise from ashes.

 

The pain reached and overwhelming peak, finishing with a blow to her head, leaving her to blackness.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When she woke up, she was still in the wagon, she was also still dressed in her clothes which she’d shakily pulled back on after when she was woken up by Glaber slapping her across the face. She sat up slowly, curling herself into the corner when the wagon jolted from the rocky ground. There was nothing she could do right now. There were three men in the wagon with her, despite being the men from Ashurs group of mercenaries , they were kinder to her, helping her when Glaber and the Egyptian were not paying attention.

 

One handed her some wine he carried, quietly. They were kind enough to not beat her like Glaber had taken to doing when he was frustrated with the mens efforts. She drank quickly, accepting the wine eagerly, dry throat protesting against the burn.

 

She held the wine back towards the men from Ashurs group with shackled hands, biting her lip when she heard raised voices. She was sure to get another beating from Glaber now. They’d taken her weapons and most of her necklaces and beads from her hair. The kinder mercenaries, despite Glabers orders, loosened her shackles so she would not gain red marks from the tightness.

 

“Gratitude.” She whispered, nodding at the soldiers. One offered her an encouraging smile, a smile that turned into a frown as the wagon pulled to a stop.

 

“Spartacus!” She heard Glaber call. It was time for the trade. Would Spartacus leave her? Would Nasir be there? Would Agron? Donar? Would they not come and leave her to suffer here? Her stomach twisted and turned, making her feel sick.

 

There were footsteps, of a single person approaching, from what she could hear. The other men had taken position ready to attack, they glanced at her sadly, they knew they were about to slaughter her friends and take away any freedom she had.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Spartacus walked out from the shadows, staring down Glaber as he too his steps towards him. On cue, Gannicus and Crixus left their positions and joined him to face Glaber, as well as Agron from the corner of where they’d arrange to meet.

 

“The old man claims you have my wife.” Glaber stated, looking Spartacus in the eye.

He pulled a strip of cloth from his belt, turning it in his hands. “Cut from her dress, her scent yet upon it.” He answered, holding out for Glaber to take.

 

“A thing easily taken from a body, robbed of life.” Glaber said suspiciously.

 

“My thoughts turned to such a thing, blade parting flesh, her blood upon the ground, as my wife's blood was spilled.” Spartacus answered honestly, looking to Glaber with promise of death.

 

“Yet you do not claim her life.” Glaber’s voice was void of emotion, he held no care for his wife, only the blessing she carried inside her.

 

“I am not you.” And he wasn’t. Spartacus would not take a life of a wife, because of her husbands deeds. “I would not strike down a woman for the foolish acts of her husbands.”

 

Glaber broke out into a wide smile. He turned to the Egyptian. “Bring the girl.” He spoke so dangerously, with the intent of hurting one who was loved. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The men pressed back against the walls of the wagon, staying out of sight, as the Egyptian reached in and grabbed Karin’s wrist, pulling her out of the wagon, making her stumble when she hit the ground. He gripped her wrist painfully, pulling her to Glabers side.

 

Glabers arm made it’s way around her shoulder, making her visibly shudder at the contact. Spartacus narrowed his eyes as Glaber leaned to whisper into Karin’s ear. “You see, Rome will always win.” Glaber was winding Spartacus up. Karin was curling in on herself, shrinking under Glabers arm. 

 

“Spartacus!” She shrieked when he pulled her hair.

 

“This was not part of the deal Glaber.” Spartacus growled. Crixus and Gannicus glared at the Egyptian, Agron was eying Karins shackles.

 

“You shouldn’t have let her wander too close to the roads Spartacus, she walked straight into a trap.” Glaber laughed. “Not so smart now girl?” He taunted, tilting her head up by squeezing the bottom of her chin. “She’s such a good one. So young.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, making Karin flinch violently.

 

Agron growled in realization at Glabers implications. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword at his hip.

 

“Let her go Roman shit!” He growled.

 

Glaber let out a sinister laugh. “I think I would keep her for entertainment.” He stroked the side of her face. Crixus had gone to survey the wagon. Agron and Gannicus had moved closer, Agron’s eyes trained on Karin.

 

Her eyes were closed and her bottom lip wearing between her teeth. Whatever Glaber had done to her had hurt her. Glaber pulled her to his side. She pushed him away slightly and the Egyptian seized her from behind, pulling her away. Glaber must have had given some sort of signal to him and he began hauling a kicking Karin away.

 

“Agron! Spartacus! Crixus! Dona-” She began screeching, the Egyptian clamped a hand over her mouth pulling her away from them. 

 

Agron felt his heart crack at the way her screams were muffled behind his hand, Donars name could be heard being muffled. He watched as she bit down on his hand, making him retract his hand, letting Karin scream at the top of her lungs.

 

“Let go of me Roman shits! Fucking kill them, there are no weapons in the wagon! Spartacus!” She screeched. The Egyptian grabbed her shoulders and flung her to the ground, he planted his foot on the back of her neck, silencing her, twisting his foot against her neck.

 

An arrow embedded itself in the Egyptians shoulder, knocking him off Karin. Ashurs men burst out of the wagon, hitting Agron who was about to open it.

 

Agron scrambled back, eying Karin crawling on the ground away from the scene, scrambling away from them.

 

Agron inched forward towards her, eyes glancing up and down from Glaber and the others moving around, to Karin, before snatching her up into his arms, backing away letting Crixus and Gannicus move in front of him.

 

He could feel her trembling in his arms. He felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him, he trusted himself not to get too hot headed around Karin. There was something that made him calm down somewhat. He lead her behind the safety of Gannicus, Crixus and Spartacus, whispering comfort in her ear.

 

Spartacus growled at Glaber, sword raised. “You would let your wife die?”

 

“One who does not love me? I would have your life instead.” Glaber raised his own sword in response.

 

They fought, dangerously. Ashurs men seemed reluctant to approach Agron as Karin was standing beside him, gripping a sword that Gannicus had given to her, her shackles were removed by Crixus.

 

She growled, before running forward, slashing with her sword, charging headfirst into the fight, thrusting her word into a Romans neck, the blood spurting out, staining her face. A feral grinned formed on her features, feeding her bloodlust. She used her strength to slice the soldiers neck from where the sword went through his flesh, blood flowing freely now. She licked the blood from her lip and let out a maniacal laugh.

 

Glaber froze when catching sight of her. It was like we was looking at a completely different person, from the person he had captured.

 

Her eyes were an unholy shade of gold, they were the golden of honey with a glint of orange in them. She had blood staining her face and her smile showed only the thirst for blood. She stabbed one of Ashurs men repeatedly in the chest, watching the blood mix with the sands on the ground.

 

They’d move to retreat when a Roman blew a horn to signal reinforcements. Mira moved with her bow, an arrow piercing through Glabers armour.

 

“Move!” Spartacus bellowed, turning and following behind the other rebels. Karin had moved behind Glaber sword raised high, behind her, the Egyptian had his sword raised, mirroring her movements. He would not leave her to Glabers mercy again. 

 

“Karin!” He shouted, she brought her sword down in a sweeping motion, stabbing the Egyptian in one forceful motion behind her, before dodging his sword as it swooped towards her neck, catching her on the back of the shoulder blade.

 

She sprinted, stumbling at times before reaching him. His hand found it’s way to her back guiding her forward as Lucius followed behind them, shooting arrows at those that attempted to follow. The Egyptian followed, unaffected by the arrows embedding into his chest. He slashed at Lucius’ neck, beheading him with one swift motion from his daggers.

 

Karin glanced back, watching the blood spurt from Lucius’ neck. She felt faint and sick, stumbling forward with Spartacus next to her, holding her and pulling her along when she was about to fall, helping her stay steady.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Spartacus told Ilithyia what her husband had done to Karin. Told her how her husband raped a nineteen year old girl because she was a rebel and he thought it would hold sway over the rebels judgement.

 

Ilithyia would not believe what Spartacus was telling her, until Karin came down and looked at her with something almost akin to pity in her eyes. 

 

She looked at Karin in surprise and almost sadness.

 

“You’re just a child.” She said.

 

“Which is why we’re sparing you, and your own.” Karin smiled, looking at Illiythia, holding her hand out to help her stand. 

 

Ilithyia was a bitch and she had ruined many lives, but she had a child to care for. 

 

Karin was not a roman, not someone who would slaughter a child.

 

* * *

 

 


	11. But Some Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will run all the way through to the end of Spartacus Vengeance (Atm that's all I've written), I'm not sure when I'll post the War Of the Damned chapters.(probably when I'm done with the 3rd last episode) But yeah, have fun.

Karin was curled up with Nasir, shaking as he stroked her hair. He held her close to his chest, pressing a kiss to her temple. He hummed quietly, rocking her back and forth.

 

Donar watched from a far, bottom lip pouting as he watched them worriedly. He had no chance to speak to her, Nasir fussing over her like a mother hen, watching her carefully, not letting her leave his sight.

 

He moved to approac h, sitting next to Nasir, Karin curled up between them. He looked at Nasir for permission before stroking her hair. Her shaking slowed to a small shiver every few minutes. She moved closer to Donar, arms reaching out to him.

 

He pulled her into her lap. She almost stopped shivering, still a small tremble reminding them what she’d gone through. 

 

“Look after her.” Nasir said suddenly, causing Donar to look up from Karin.

 

“I will.” Donar stroked her hair softly, Karin sprawled out, now looking at both Donar and Nasir, watching with half-lidded eyes.

 

“I do not need looking after.” She yawned. “Just need sword in hand.”

 

“And where did that lead you little one?” Donar asked her, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “You need not only a sword, but someone to follow and protect you.” He answered the question before Karin could. 

 

Karin looked at Donar with frustration. “I do not need protecting.” She moved herself off Donars lap, getting up hesitantly before walking away to Saxa, Nemetes and Agron, smiling a forced smile as Agron clapped her shoulder enthusiastically, grin plastered on his face. Saxa and Nemetes greeted her warmly in their own tongue, laughing.

 

They slung their arms around her shoulder, both Germans on either side, lifting spirits. Donars face lifted when he heard genuine laughter float from where the four laughed and teased each other.

 

Karin laughed, lifting her feet from the ground, surprising both Germans, them carrying her, grabbing her legs and hoisting her onto their shoulders. She shrieked in shock as they turned to face Agron, who laughed at Karin’s flailing legs before his arms darted out to steady Karin when she leaned too far forward. 

 

“Gratitude.” She smiled, her heart pounding in her chest. “Can I stand on steady ground now?” She asked, looking down at the sands, as Agron helped her down from their shoulders.

 

“She does not shy away from attention.” Spartacus remarked, watching the commotion from next to Donar and Nasir. He watched as she was all smiles, having conversation with Agron and his kin. Agron held her shoulders protectively, Spartacus noticed. Despite her being on the sands safe from falling off their shoulders and away from the Romans, he held onto her. She looked at Agron with admiration, smiling and laughing along with their japes and comments. Agron would look back with similar expression, ruffling her hair without hesitation, picking her up by the waist surprising her, legs kicking in the air.

 

“She always loved the attention.” Nasir replied. “We were away apart for three years. She came back slightly different, she never spoke about it, but I think it had cause to be from the arena... only girl to fight in the arena at the age of sixteen? Why did they make her fight?”

 

“They do anything that would become entertainment.” Donar sneered, expression softening when Karin broke out into another large smile. 

 

She playfully punched Agron before breaking out into a fit of laughter, doubling over when Saxa jumped onto Nemetes back.

 

“Come we will have a race.” Agron motioned to Karin to jump on his back. She did in happiness, she pulled herself up onto Agrons back. They ran across the sand, Agron easily carrying Karins weight. She let out a shout as Nemetes tripped Agron and the fell forward, sand flying as Agron’s hand shot out, grabbing Nemetes’ ankle, causing both him and Saxa to tumble to the ground.

 

Agrons’ hands found their way to her sides, making her laugh. She tried to push away his hands while laughing, protesting at the treatment.

 

“Agron!” She shrieked, smiling up at Agron, who was on his knees leaning over her, Karin writhing on the ground trying to avoid his hands.

 

“Karin!” He imitated her shriek, poking his tongue out at her.

 

She rolled away from him before sitting up, panting. “Never... again.” She panted as Agron stood up from the sand, extending his hand out to her, pulling her into a hug when she got onto her feet.

 

“Smile more little one, you are a rare beauty when you do.” He complimented, tapping her nose.

 

Agron smiled down at her, proud of her. The smile on her face brightened up everything he could see. She was still a child and she could still bring so much life to the group, despite the horrors she’d been through. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as they walked through the rebels towards Nasir, Donar and Spartacus.

 

Donars eyes narrowed slightly, glaring possessively at the hand on Karins waist. Donar stood, looking at Agron with a forced smile, reaching towards Karin. 

 

The possessiveness flowed off him in waves. Agron could sense it, so could Nasir and Spartacus. They glanced confused between each other. Karin easily slid away from Agrons side and to Donars. He had both arms around her waist in a millisecond, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She shivered for a moment, before relaxing into the hold.

 

“You are not subtle, at all.” Agron said to Donar, amusement evident in his eyes.

 

Donar scowled, before breaking out into a smile. Agron meant nothing but friendship towards Karin.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tensions were running high. Ever since Crixus, Gannicus and Spartacus posed as Romans, infiltrating the camp easily, taking out Donar, Nasir and Lugo without alerting any of the other rebels. She’d almost drew Gannicus’ blood, she’d snuck up behind him with sword in hand poised to slash at his back. When Saxa drew the fire and charged, and Spartacus took off his helmet, scolding them.

 

She trained against Spartacus by Oenomaus’ instructions, striking his blade with no real heat behind the actions. Spartacus hit her, winding her with the flat of his own blade, pushing her to the floor.

 

She flopped over to her back, staring up at Spartacus, rolling her eyes at the grin on his face. He helped her up, sending her back to where the others stood. 

 

“Go.” He shooed.

 

She tried to scowl but felt her lips curling into a smile. Spartacus laughed before turning to face the next rebel that ran forward; Nemetes and Saxa charged before Oenomaus had given the command.

 

She rolled her eyes before leaning against the wall opposite Donar, looking at him as an argument broke out between Nemetes, Nasir and Lugo. She was the one at fault, if they’d never captured her in the first place, they would have no reason to release Ilithyia, they didn’t even receive any weapons. 

 

“Wagon approaches!” Gannicus called down from the wall, where he, Lugo and Nasir sat on watch.

 

“Agron leads it!” Nasir added.

 

Crixus ran up the ladder onto the platform by the wall. “He’s attacked another one, without command.”

 

“No.. He acts upon my orders.” Spartacus corrected.

 

“Towards what purpose?” Gannicus asked skeptically.

 

“To secure what we desperately need.” He answered without a definite answer.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I’ve barely known the man absent furrowed brow.” Gannicus commented.

 

“He is not a man of drunken pursuits.” Crixus replied.

 

“Wine? That is how you would change their minds?” Karin commented, next to Spartacus.

 

“Yes.” He replied, noticing the cup she was holding. “You are not old enough to drink.” He took the cup from her handing it to another passing rebel.

 

She gawked at the loss of her cup.

 

“When did you decide what I drink?” She pouted. 

 

“I’m looking after you. You’re nineteen. No drinks.” He ordered.

 

“But Nasir’s twenty!” She protested. “Why is he allowed to drink?” She scowled before rolling her eyes, when he didn’t answer her, stalking away towards Donar.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Donar welcomed Karin with warm embrace, pulling her into a kiss, leaning back against the pillar he stood by. Hands cupping the back of her neck, pulling her flush against his body. He placed kisses all over her face, moving down to her neck.

 

She bit her lip, stretching her neck, offering up more skin for him to mark. Donar nipped at the skin under her jaw. 

 

“You know I love you.” He gasped, hands wandering down her back.

 

“I love you.” They heard a cough behind them, Nasir and Agron looking at them, arms around each others waist.

 

“Apologies.” She drawled, poking her tongue out at Nasir, before leaning her head against Donars shoulder.

 

“I question your sincerity Karin.” Agron smiled, holding his arm out towards her. “Karin, may I steal you away from Donar for a moment?” He asked. Nasir and Donar both frowned as Agron pulled Karin away. He held her arm, walking away from the commotion to the back of the temple.

 

“Agron? What is it?” She looked concerned as he leaned closer.

 

“Why is it that when something happens you are always running away?” He asked, looking at her in the eye. 

 

“Agron.” She moved to push past him, but he grabbed her wrist pulling her back. 

 

“Listen to me.” 

 

“Agron.” She insisted, trying to tug her hand out of his grip.

 

“Listen!” He almost shouted. “Just listen to me.” He softened his voice, looking down at her. “You run away, you get hurt, and then you behave like nothing happened to you. I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”

 

She tried to push him away, palms flat against his chest. He gripped her wrists, holding her still. He retaliated, pushing her against the wall, pinning her. “Speak to me, tell me what’s wrong. You keep fighting back, but I want you to be truthful, I want you to be safe.” He felt her relax, pulling her into his chest, kissing the top of her hair.

 

“It started when I was fourteen, the running. I learnt if you give way to your defenses and let someone in, they hurt you.” She said softly, pressed against his chest. “I get scared, I don’t trust what I feel, when I’m with D-him, I feel so happy, and when I’m not...” She stopped, her heavy breathing filling the air.

 

“It’s alright. You’re safe now.” He promised. Karin sniffed, before breaking out into a slight smile.

 

“Let us return to the others, before Donar and Nasir decided that we are doing something other than breaking words.” He joked, Karin hit him lightly, shaking her hand when she drew it back. “Yes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Donar and Nemetes are in contest with Nasir and Lugo.” Mira told them when they joined the others.

 

Karin smiled, rushing forward to watch Lugo fight Donar and Nasir fight Nemetes. She laughed when Donar bested Lugo before cornering Nasir with Nemetes. 

 

“Get-im Donar!” She shouted, raising her fist. He turned, grinning at her, before tacklingNasir, bringing him to the ground. 

 

Agron laughed next to her, watching Nasir struggle under Donars grip, hissing.

 

“Karin!” Spartacus called when the rebels parted to let her through to the sands. “There is no one I hold bitter feelings too.” She commented.

 

“But there is,” He beamed. “For treating you like you cannot look after yourself.” He looked at her, eyes twinkling. 

 

“I will fight with you.” Spartacus announced. 

 

“And who would we fight against?” She smirked.

 

“Naevia!” Spartacus called. Crixus smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Lydon!” 

 

Karin stood to position, smirking, looking to Spartacus from the corner of her eye. Spartacus nodded, a slight tilt of his head and she ran forward, charging at Naevia, She lowered her head, picking her up by the waist, spinning and slamming her to ground. Naevia grabbed her hair, yanking on it, pulling her to the ground next to her, before swinging a leg over Karin and straddling her, landing a few punches, whilst others glanced off her fists when she brought her hands up to dodge her punches. She used her weight to fling herself forward, pushing Naevia off her.

 

Spartacus flipped Lydon over his back, smiling when Lydon rolled and got back up further away. 

 

Karin managed to pin Naevia to the ground, smiling.

 

“Karin, teamwork!” Spartacus reminded, blocking Lydons punch.

 

She scrambled off Naevia, taking three steps before launching herself at Lydon. Spartacus helped her up as he rolled, missing Karin by inches, grabbing Lydon in a headlock as Karin wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him headfirst into the sand.

 

Spartacus grinned, arm extended, Karin gripped it, allowing him to help her up from the ground. He clapped her on the shoulder as Nasir, Donar and Agron ran down the steps to embrace her, Agron picking her up by the waist, lifting her above, setting her on his shoulders. Donar and Nasir smiled, he paraded her around, Donar and Nasir following him. Spartacus walking around with them, smiling at them.

 

“I will not treat you like a child, all the time.” Spartacus held one of her hands. “I will still be here for you.” He offered.

 

“Gratitude.” Agron lifted her off his shoulders, setting her down on solid ground, letting Nasir hug her, before Donar pulled her into a kiss.

 


	12. Never Learn To Drop The Act

It had gotten dark, contest over and Donar had brought her a cup of wine, hidden from Spartacus’ eyes, she sipped it, glancing at Donar through half lidded eyes. “You are a tease.” He told her, pulling her into his lap, kissing her neck and shoulders, biting down occasionally. He paused, looking up at the other rebels. The night had only just begun. She turned in his lap, capturing his lips in an intimate moment.

 

“By the Gods, I love you.”

 

“I would not see you from my arms, for you hold my heart.” She whispered to him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“There is so much I want to do, right now.” He pulled her away from the others, pushing her to the back of the temple, the table Donar pushed away hit the wall loudly as they both stumbled into the room, making an incredible crash, and Karin pulled his lips away from Donar, fearful that the noise would bring the others running.

 

Donar simply pulled her back to him, claiming her mouth thoroughly as he backed away towards another wall, pinning Karin to it. She gasped, arching beneath him, eyes pleading. With that, he swung Karin around by her belt, pushing her so she was perched on the other table in the room, and positioned himself between the Syrian’s legs, cupping her face and pulling her in for another burning kiss, which Karin managed to resist for all of three seconds before twisting her hands into Donars hair and opening his mouth to the gladiator once more.

 

Donar removed his hands from Karins face, sliding them down to start removing the buckles that held her armour in place. He made short work of it, well-practiced in the act at this point and Karin released his hair to allow Donar to remove the armour completely, discarding it on the floor next to them.

He took advantage of the absence of Karins hands to pull off the armour he wore, ripping them off his body and dumping them next to Karins armour without a sideways glance.

Karin grabbed him by the shoulders for another harsh kiss, gasping as Donar left her lips after to bite down her neck, pushing her further back against the wall, as he focused his attentions on the sharp collarbones, Karin's hands twisting back into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Donar...” She panted, as he stepped out of his subligaria. “If the Romans...”

Donar moved back up, claiming Karins mouth.

“They will not attack with the Gods in our favor” He finished Karins sentence. “Nothing you can say is going to stop me from having you here, so you may as well shut up and enjoy it.” With that he knelt between her knees, taking hold of her legs firmly and removing her boots, followed by her trousers so that she was completely bare from the waist down.

She hesitated a moment, then lifted her legs and wrapped them around Donars waist, pulling him in tightly. He ran a hand down her stomach, slipping his hand down to rest his fingers at her entrance, barely touching her at all. He leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers. 

“I hope, for your sake, that you are prepared.” He practically purred, rubbing his finger softly against her, but not entering her just yet.

“If I had known you were going to drag me back here and have your way with me I’d be a bit more prepared.” She sassed, hissing when he applied more pressure, first finger slipping in to the first knuckle.

Karin gasped, digging his nails into Donars skin, enticing a pleasured hiss from the German, who instantly slipped another finger into her, beginning to stretch and prepare her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, legs trying to bring them closer together.

She inhaled sharply, bracing herself against the pain, wishing that he would find that one spot that would make her forget about it entirely. 

He slipped his fingers free from her body. He should probably have spent more time preparing her, but he was too eager, combined with Karins insistent gasps and moans, and though he was loathe to admit it, Karin was right at times. It was a great risk he was taking and the Romans could attack at any moment. Besides, he would get the pleasure of staking his claim on her, proving that she was his as he was hers.

He pulled her legs apart, loosening them from his back so her legs were spread wide, and pushed into the tight heat, making him gasp as he was fully seated inside her.

“Donar.” She panted, scrabbling for a better hold, pulling herself closer to him” God, Donar.”

Donar grinned at her, covering her mouth with his own and kissing her deeply, exploring Karins mouth as he began to thrust shallowly, listening to Karins breathing become heavier and feeling her legs tighten around his hips again.

It was difficult though, and a few times Karin seemed very close to slipping off the wall and falling, gripping onto Donar when she thought she might fall. Donar slowed his movements, running a hand over her thigh comfortingly, hands finding their way under them, holding her up against the wall, changing pace and thrusting into the tight heat at a brutal pace, drawing ragged pants from her throat.

Karin loved being manhandled by him, being picked up by Donar and fucked against a wall, or pillar, or being held down and fucked by him, whispers of love and comfort always told, and promises delivered.

He squeezed her thighs, hips stuttering as he came, lips finding their way from hers to her neck, leaving marks in their wake, before biting down on her shoulder, breaking the skin. She threw her head back, ignoring the pain from the impact against the wall, as Donar thrust one last time into her, laving over the bite mark soothingly.

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, listening to his breathing. Donar stood there for a few moments, before pulling out of her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“That was... _wow_!” She panted softly, Donar helped her get her feet on steady ground, smiling into her eyes with happiness glinting, reflecting in his own.

She smiled back, standing on her toes to kiss him intimately. “I love you.” She breathed.

They got dressed, keeping each other close, Donar snaking his arm around her waist, hand at her hip. They walked out to the rushing of the rebels preparing.

“The signal has been lit, Glabers forces are approaching. The Romans are coming.” Spartacus said.

 


	13. So Under That Skin Of Your's A Heart Attack

“Glaber commands from the rear. A cowards position.” The rebels gathered around Spartacus, listening to his speech. “He will lead his troops in tight formation, intending to overpower. As the Roman way... We will teach them ours!”

 

* * *

 

She followed Donar, Agron and Crixus, hissing at the Romans, slashing at them with sword in hand. She focused on wounding, allowing others to finish them as she cut her way through the mass of chaos erupting around them.

As more Romans came replacing those that were cut down, Crixus yelled towards the group of rebels:

“Fall back to the jungle!”

The archers left, leaving the other rebels on command. They cut the Romans down, more replacing them with every passing second.

Training was being put to good use as the Romans fell under the blades of the rebels, Karin kept a close eye on their surroundings, picking off soldiers that came from either side to attack the others than charging into the fray recklessly.

“Fulco!” She’d missed a Roman. She panicked, turning to see Donar scream out Fulco’s name, as his throat was slit.

“There are too many!” Agron screamed.

“Move!” Crixus ordered them. The four of them remaining taking off into the jungle. Karin couldn’t help but turn to look back where Fulco lay dead on the ground, slowing in her steps as her eyes met the cold ones of the Romans.

“Move!” From behind her, Donar and Agron each grabbed on of her arms, shaking her out of a trance and pulling her away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They waited at the temple, hearing the shouts of the Romans as they made their way over the wall. She ran out alongside Crixus, Agron and Donar, sword clashing with a soldier who’d manage to meet her blade at the last minute. She looked him in the eye, seeing the surprise that told her that he didn’t know that he would fight a child.

They were cleaving through soldiers, left and right, Donar swinging his axe into a soldiers neck. Two advanced onto Agron, attacking him at the same time. She shouted out to him as she forced the Romans sword away from her face, kicking him in the chest before slashing at his chest, running towards Agron. She slid, knocking a soldier to the ground, getting up with Agrons help, stabbing her sword through his mouth as he screamed.

More soldiers climbed over the wall and she heard the shouts of Naevia, Lugo and another archer. They fired their arrows, mindful of the rebels in the fray, taking down the soldiers with deadly accuracy. Karin dodged, before kicking a soldier in the back, stabbing him before he could get back to his feet.

Mira and another where on the roof, shooting through the space in it, killing the soldiers before they could reach Naevia and her group. A soldier cornered Agron where he tripped over the steps. Before the others could react, Karins sword had left her hand and found it’s way to the soldiers head, the point protruding from the soldiers left eye.

She turned, dodging the sword meant for her neck and delivering quick jabs to the soldier that attempted to kill, her, slamming her forehead into his nose and stealing his sword from him.

The other rebels ran from inside the temple, slaughtering the Romans as Karin noticed a praetor walk into the temple grounds. He had a bruise across his cheekbone, Spartacus walking behind him, eyes weary.

Praetor Varinious.

Karin froze, looking at the man that separated her from her brother all those years ago.

“Lay down your arms.” He ordered the Romans. “Do it!” Spartacus forced Varinious to the ground before making his way up the steps of the temple.

“Now we have steel!” He inspected a sword, before tossing it to Lugo. “Gather their weapons!” He said.

Donar was by her side in an instant, noticing her discomfort.

“What?” He asked, concerned. He took her hands in his, bringing them to his chest, looking at her worriedly, eyes scanning her expression.

“What is it?” Varinious looked up, eyes meeting hers, face forming into a smile.

“Luccecia?” Varinious almost sounded surprised. _Almost. “_ I should have known you’d be with these brutes.”

Donar growled, his hands possessively moving to Karin’s hips, fingers splayed across them.

“And is this your lover? How sw-” She almost launched herself at him, but instead interrupted him mid sentence.

“Praetor Varinious.” She said coldly. How could a man this evil yet still hold place in this world?

“You know him?” Donar hissed.

“Made fucking acquaintance long ago, when he bought me from Batiatus after Nasir was sold to the villas.” She growled, fists clenching.

Nasir hissed from the other side of the gathering crowd. He made his way through it, rebels parting at the look on his face, joining Karin at her side as they both stared him down.

“We were separated from arms, for three _years_!” Nasir’s voiced started soft, but gained volume at the end of the word. “We were sold apart when she was only _fourteen_!” He proclaimed. “You tore us **_apart_** _!_ ” His voice cracked.

“Blood must be spilt!” Crixus called out from behind them. “For Acer and Rhaskos!”

“Blood will be spilt, soon as question is answered.” Spartacus promised before looking down at Varinious. “Where, is, Glaber?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was fire, from catapults, everywhere. She couldn’t breathe, smoke was filling the air as more ammunition was fire over by Glabers forces.

Varinious was dead. She’d watched him die. And she wasn’t the one who killed him. Another flaming boulder was thrown through the wall, the impact causing Spartacus to fly back, the ground vibrating beneath him as he landed on the ground, groaning in pain. 

“Spartacus!” She screamed. She couldn’t just leave him. She pulled away from Donar, running to Spartacus’ side, falling to her knees, trying to get him to sit up as another flaming boulder hitting the wall, breaking down the wall, other rebels knocked over by the rubble. Karin panicked, as a familiar face ran onto the temple grounds. The Egyptian easily made his way over the rubble.

A soldier made his way straight towards them on the ground, Spartacus lifting an arm just in time for him to flip him over them both. She helped him to his feet, reaching for his sword and handing it to him. His head turned, looking at her in thanks. He gripped his sword, running forward. 

Someone gripped her arm from behind turning her. She stared into the Egyptians eyes, he hit her, right in the ribcage, causing her to double over. “Karin!” Nasir called out. She hit the ground, rolling away from the foot coming down on her.

She picked up a sword, wincing when she straightened her back. She charged a soldier, ducking his sword easily before stabbing him through the chest.

The Egyptian moved on, challenging Oenomaus, proving to be a match for the former Doctore. Oenomaus was still healing from his injuries in the arena.

“Fall back! To the tunnels!” Spartacus cried out as more Roman soldier flooded through the broken wall.

Agron grabbed Saxa, pulling her away from the Roman she was facing and pushing her to the steps of the temple, turning and catching Karin’s eye as she spun around, slashing at a Roman’s neck. 

“Karin!” He pushed through the Romans, hacking at them with his sword, before grabbing her arm and running to the tunnels entrance.

Karin watched as the Egyptian stabbed Oenomaus through the palm of his hand, then his eye in one shift motion, twisting the dagger sadistically, Agron tugging at her arm. She heard Gannicus shout Oenomaus’ name, dodging Ashur and fighting his way to Oenomaus’ side, helping him to the tunnels entrance.

Donar pulled the curtain that lead to the entrance aside, shouting at the rebels to move through it. Agron stopped by Donars side, looking at Karin. “Go with them.” He told her.

She shook her head. “I’m staying to defend.” She crossed her arms. Agron sighed, rolling his eyes before nodding. 

“Fine.” He huffed.

Agron ran back to help Crixus and Spartacus, Karin following behind them, passing them the jars of oil that they threw down onto the ground of the temple igniting a wall of flames between them and Glaber.

She followed behind them through the tunnels, Agron turning to keep an eye out for her.


	14. Cause Everybody's So Scared

They headed towards the mountain pass, Romans closing in from all but that direction. True to Crixus’ word they were going to be trapped if they did not do anything other wise. They traveled up the mountain pass, Karin shivered when the wind blew past, her torn clothing proving to be no protection against the bitter winds.

The others were worse, some wounded, others scared, and Oenomaus, his eye and palm. She knelt but those wounded, Agron and the others still taking inventory of the supplies they had, the food they’d managed to take up the mountain with them.

She’d made a makeshift tunic from the torn scraps of her old one. It was much more revealing, she could tell by the wind biting her skin, but it covered what her armour could not. She’d also torn her trousers so they’d be shorter, using the cloth to bind wounds and speaking to those who were uncertain of their fates.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“We are not going to survive here Spartacus!” She argued. He would not listen to her despite the facts being so obvious, waving their hands in front of their face. He stood looking out over Glabers’ camp.

 

* * *

 

 

“The wood for fire is almost gone.” Mira told him. “And what food quickly follows. We’ve stripped the mountain of what little it has since Glaber forced us upon it.”

“A thing that should not have happened.” He replied.

“You will find a way to see us from this, you always do.” She offered comfort.

“As you always find words to pull me from darkest thoughts.”

“A talent I pray your next women holds.” She smiled contently.

“Spartacus!” Crixus shouted, Donar, Agron, Nasir and Karin following behind him as he jogged to where Spartacus and Mira stood. “Nemetes and a bunch of fools have taken afoot.”

“Towards what purpose?” 

“They attempt to breach the Romans at the foot of the path!” Gannicus answered.

 

* * *

 

“Nemetes, Lugo and Saxa!” Karin called out to Spartacus as the ran down the foot of the path mind full of the rocky ledges. 

An arrow pierced Ashurs arm before he could strike the killing blow to Lugo. Spartacus ran down the path, launching himself off the higher ground, Gannicus and Donar jumping straight into the fight, swords and axe hunting for blood. Agron and Crixus defeating two Romans as Gannicus gathered the members of the splinter group pushing them to climb the mountain pass and escape.

As they retreat at the sight of oncoming soldiers, Salvius, the Roman, hurled an axe at Spartacus. 

“Spartacus!” Agron shouted in warning, he moved out of the way dodging the axe, only to have it embed in Miras’ shoulder.

“Mira!” Spartacus picked her up, carrying her in his arms as Gannicus fought off the soldiers that had taken to trying to follow them up the mountain pass. 

Spartacus fought in vain with his own emotions. Mira had died because of the recklessness from Nemetes and the others. Were they to die because others had disobeyed orders, for three rebels to fight, for them all to die in vain?

“Was it worth it?” He asked Nemetes, looking at him from Miras side. “Was it worth her life? In attempt to save your own!” He delivered a punch to Nemetes’ jaw, the German’s head snapping to the side from the power as he fell to the ground. 

He straddled Nemetes’ delivering punches repeatedly to his face, not wincing when Nemetes returned some. Lugo moved to join the fight when Agron grabbed him, stopping him from moving. “Stay fucking ground!” He growled.

“She is gone from this world because of you!” Spartacus shouted.

“You were the mad fuck that led us to our deaths!” Nemetes shouted back at Spartacus through mouthful of blood. He froze, fist in mid-swing, a look of revelation crossing his face. 

“No...” Karin gasped softly.

“Least she claimed hers as a warrior.” He spat. “Not starving upon this strife like the rest of us are doomed!”

“You’re right, we will all perish.” Sounds of dismay came from the group as he stood away from Nemetes. “If we do not stand together.”

“It would make no fucking difference!” Nemetes remarked.

“Cease tongue!” Crixus reprimanded him. “And open fucking ears.”

“The cliffs of Vesuvius are impassable, the Southern pass makes the only promise of purchase. We hold the higher ground, and with it advantage over superior numbers!”

“Only if Glaber is foolish enough to attack before we are too weak from hunger to fight.” Nemetes proclaimed.

“A man is never too weak or too wounded to fight, if the cause is greater than his own life.” Oenomaus made his way to the centre of his group, voice carrying over them.

“Glaber and his army will come, and when they do, Vesuvius will be forever stained with blood of _Vengeance._ ”  Spartacus declared.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes she hated the mountain. Donar and Lydon ran ahead of her. She caught up to them just in time to hear them break words. “Spartacus, there is movement upon the path.”

“Take position!” He commanded. 

The ran to where the path met open ground, Karin shielded behind Agron, who would not let her through, she stopped attempting to push past him when the movement revealed to be Ashur making his to the open ground. Agron had an arm on her shoulder, in a protective stance in front of her, as the rest of the rebels raised their weapons slightly.

“Ashur!” Crixus growled, taking steps towards the traitor, Spartacus stopping him with his hand.

“I come bearing a message, from Glaber.” He raised his hands in the air.

“Speak it.” Spartacus ordered, staring at him.

“He has grown weary of this conflict.” He began. “And would return home to see his child, born in Rome.”

“A thing of no interest.” Spartacus replied. Laughs passed through the group that gathered behind them, Agron smirking in disbelief. 

“Perhaps the lives of your people, hold more.”

 _That serpent!_ Karin hissed from behind Agron.

“He offers serves of surrender, lay down your arms, you’ll be allowed to live!” He declared.

“As slaves! Under the heel of the republic?” Spartacus demanded.

“Yes, as slaves,” Ashur spat. “But you would have your lives! Refuse and Glaber has sworn torturous death upon the cross for _all_ that survives the taking of the mountain.”

“And what of Spartacus’ life?” Oenomaus asked him, moving forward to Spartacus’ side.

“The cost.” Ashur answered. “Of the bargain.” Karin shook free of Agrons grip, moving to join Spartacus, almost grasping his wrist in protest against Ashur. Instead she held his hand in support, baring her teeth at Ashur.

“I for one wish to not die this day!” Nemetes shouted from behind them. “Yet if it is to be fucking so, I shall do it as a free man!” The rebels cheered in agreement, raising their arms standing defiantly against Ashur.

“You have your answer.” Spartacus stated, looking around at the rebels.

“Very well.” Ashur said, almost hopelessly, looking around. “I shall deliver to waiting ears.” He turned to walk away.

Crixus moved forward, raising his sword, pointing at Ashur. “I would not have us part so quickly!” He shouted.

“Glaber awaits. I must return.” He replied, voice void of any tone. “With a reply.”

“Your head would serve equal purpose.” Crixus growled.

Karin nodded by Spartacus’ side, glaring daggers at Ashur.

“Spartacus?” Ashur almost sounded guilty. Karin snorted when Spartacus replied.

“I find no fault with his reasoning.” The others burst into laughter, following Gannicus, whose chuckle sparked the others to join in.

“The mighty Crixus, forever intoning, the honour of a gladiator,” He said.

“Which you don’t have!” Karin jeered at him, earning a reprimanding look from Spartacus.

“Where stands such now in the cutting down of a defenseless man?” He continued.

“Give him a sword.” Spartacus took his own, tossing it to the ground at Ashurs feet.

“You once dreamt of honour upon the sands, make this your final arena!” Crixus growled. Karin’s grip tightened on Spartacus’ hand, he looked down at her in assurance, squeezing her hand back, comfortingly.

‘To hell with honour.” She whispered. Again Spartacus gave her that reprimanding look and she slunk back to Agrons side. He looked at her knowingly. “Why can’t we just kill him.” She asked in a whisper. 

“You stand a champion, and I gravely wounded, no honour in such contest.”

Karin growled. Fingers curling around the hilt of her sword, itching to be swung. 

“To shit with honour!” Crixus snarled, moving to attack him.

“No!” Naevia yelled, stopping Crixus in his tracks.

“I will not have you soil name, to gain vengeance in mine.” She said, moving to Crixus’ side.

“Naevia!” 

“I would take it myself. No one has been more wronged by Ashur. And no one has greater claim on his fucking life!”

 


	15. We Don't Wanna Go There

She watched, and she was scared. Naevia had been struck by Ashurs sword, thrown to the ground by his hand.

Naevia slashed at his neck, after surprising when she broke out of his grip. She growled down at him. In three swings, she hacked off his head in three swings, blood spurting as she severed it, his head hit the floor with a thud, body following soon after.

“Donar, Lydon, see Ashurs head upon the path as reply to Glaber.” Spartacus commanded.

“You send a clear one.” Gannicus added.

“It would be nail and cross for those who live.” Lugo called.

“Glaber would have seen us all to such fate. Regardless of answer carried.”

“So we’re dead either way, pity there are not enough vines for all our corpses.”

“Close fucking mouth!” Agron snapped.

“No.” He knelt to the ground. “Nemetes is right. There are not enough vines for us all. But perhaps there are enough for a few.”

“Your words carry new meaning.” Gannicus pointed out.

“Glaber expects us to defend the higher ground, as any good leader would. Yet perhaps there is another course, a bold one, that the Romans will never see coming.”

 

 

*

 

Karin sat with Nasir and the other rebels, helping them wind the vines to strengthen them. Spartacus was looking out over the Roman camp from the cliff.

“We have gathered all the vines we have, enough for four men.” Nasir reported to Spartacus.

“Agron, Crixus, Gannicus, I would have you by my side.” Spartacus said.

 

*

 

“I know fear wells within your breast and it does so with great cause. The Romans hold numbers far outweighing our own.” Spartacus declared, looking at each and every one of them. “Yet they have revealed time and again, fatal flaw: that they believe the Roman way, is the only one, just as they believe there is only one way to leave this mountain. We shall teach them, that we forge our own paths and nothing is impossible when heart and mind are put towards it!”

The rebels roared in agreement, bracing themselves next to the vines.

“Brace rope.” Karin took her place behind Nasir, gripping the rope made from vines tightly. “Let us begin a lesson, forever remembered.”

“The storm will mask descent!” Agron crowed. “The Gods must give good fortune!”

“Free men create their own.” Spartacus replied. Agron giving him a beaming grin. “We are all Gods this night, and the Romans to feel our wrath!” He shouted.

Karin smiled as they made their way from their sight holding the rope-vines as the lowered themselves down the side of the cliff.

 

*

 

“I know you worry.” Donar said, following behind her as she paced back and forth awaiting the signal.

“What else am I to do, they have to be family! I care!” She stressed her tone, hands grasping at the back of her hair.

“You must stay calm, stay your hand and wait for signal to be given.” He gripped her wrists, pulling her hands away from her head, looking her in the eyes. She was trembling, biting her lip anxiously, fists clenching, wrist muscles flexing in Donars grip. He pulled her closer to him, trying to assure her. She tried to pull away from a moment, looking past him too see if the signal has been lit.

“Calm for a moment, strike signal from mind.” He let go of one wrist to cup her jaw. “ _Ich liebe dich._ ” He whispered, thumb rubbing her cheek. “ _Sie werden sicher sein._ ” He assured in his native tongue.

She couldn’t understand much from him, looking at Donar confused, she loved the sound of his voice speaking his native tongue, although she couldn’t understand him. She let her hand slide down to his hip, holding on, giving him a small smile, eyes conveying her fear.

“ _Ich verspreche, mein Herz, mein Seele gehört dir._ ” He kissed her cheek chastely.

“The signal!” Nasir shouted, raising sword in air.

She pulled away from Donar, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly.

“Move!” Oenomaus called, as the began to charge down to face the Romans.

They joined the fight with shouts of defiance, swords and axes brandished, parting flesh. Blood soaking into the ground as it was spilt. Combined forces of an attack from Spartacus’ groups and the rebels from the mountain proved effective, many Romans falling to the blades wielded. Spartacus setting sword to task of making his way to Glaber.

“Fall back!” Glaber cried. “Fall back!” The Romans retreated, Glaber turning his back on Spartacus. 

“And see victory ours!” Spartacus yelled, moving after Glaber, Crixus and Naevia following behind him. The others attacking the remaining Roman soldiers. Gannicus engaged the Egyptian, both his swords clashing against his daggers. Karin spun away from the fight, not falling into the path of anger, as Gannicus fought with him. She joined by Donars side, his axe slaying many Romans a time. 

Gannicus was floored by the Egyptian, Oenomaus coming to his defense before a killing blow was given to the champion. Gannicus and Oenomaus fought as one, as they used to, combining attacks and strategy against the Egyptian, deflecting strikes and movements, swords clashing. Gannicus was thrown to the side before the Egyptians sword pierced through Oenomaus flesh, blood spilling from his lips before he pulled his sword from him, engaging an enraged Gannicus, fighting for vengeance. Attacking the Egyptian with a strike from above as he rolled onto his knees, Gannicus’ sword embedding into his skull.

“Oenomaus!” Gannicus ran back to his friends side, kneeling next to him supporting his head, looking down hopeful for his friends survival. 

“I go, to my wifes’ arms.” Oenomaus, said, fighting for breath. “May I greet you in the afterlife, my brother.” Gannicus pressed his forehead to his brothers’, holding him close for but a moment longer, before following the rebels as the charged towards attacking the temple.

The rebels scaled the wall, vaulting over the top, before landing on the platforms, weapons raised. Attacking what was left of the Romans that were part of Glabers force as they jumped from the platforms to solid ground, sword slashing at flesh and armour.

Spartacus set sword to purpose, slaying the soldiers that challenged him before glaring at Glaber who watched in fear from the steps at the temples front. Karin watched as he killed a mercenary from Ashurs group, and the soldiers that rushed forward to defend their praetor, before moving towards Glaber with the intent of death and vengeance in mind.

Bashing Salvius’ face into a pillar in anger, killing the man on impact. He turned to duck Glabers sword, fighting with heat behind steel, swords clashing in anger and need for survival. 

Karin moved to help Spartacus as Glabers’ sword was inches away from his throat, when another Roman blocked her path. The others stood, as Karin looked from the mans’ dying eyes, to see Spartacus’ sword impaled into Glabers chest. 

“The Roman finally learns his place before us!” He said to Glaber, twisting the sword inside his chest, pushing him to his knees. “On his knees!”

“You’ve won nothing.” Glaber spat, blood dribbling down his chin. “Rome will send legions in my wake, and one day soon, you shall fall, to deserved end!

“Perhaps,” Spartacus said, lifting Glabers face with the hilt of his sword. “But it is not this day.” Stabbing his sword into Glabers mouth, killing the man, blood dripping from the blade as his body slumped to the floor, blood flooding from his mouth.

He turned, to see the rebels watching with admiration and awe etched into their faces, as if looking upon a God amidst their ranks. “Let Rome, send their legions,” He began. “We will face them and see all follow Glaber in death!” 

They roared in agreement, swords raised high and voices filling the air. “Now we become an army.” He said to Crixus. Other rebels chanting his name as a war cry, a symbol of hope and happiness. A symbol of freedom!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Darlings, we covered the entire of Season 2 with the Karintervention! Woohoo!! I'll get around to finishing off Season 3 Episode 5 before posting again. I'm up to Episode 3 atm.


End file.
